


On the Surface Now

by narry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s fingers were shaking slightly as they ghosted over the keys of his laptop. He was nervous, that was for sure. You would be too if you were about to put everything on the line for the person you love. (or the one where Niall and Harry come out via twitcam)<br/>drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Surface Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Up' by Justin Bieber

**@NiallOfficial:** _Big news in 5! #twitcam_

Niall’s fingers were shaking slightly as they ghosted over the keys of his laptop. He was nervous, that was for sure. You would be too if you were about to put everything on the line for the person you love. 

Niall was going directly against management, doing something they’ve warned him about doing countless times. This could make or break his career. He could find out that the fans were loyal and really loved him for  _him,_ or they could turn on them and it could ruin his entire band’s reputation. 

He should be quaking in fear, chickening out because, this wasn’t just his reputation and career he was putting on the line, but his four best friends’ too. But his fears were dispelled by the comforting hand on his shoulder, the warm green eyes looking confidently into his own, the loving albeit nervous smile stretched over his overly-large, overly-perfect lips.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, ruffling Niall’s nearly entirely-brown hair. That was another thing management had been dogging him about; bleaching his hair again.

Niall took a deep, steadying breath. “Yeah, I think so,” he answered as Harry sat on the bed beside him. 

Their hands automatically found each other’s as Niall started the Twitcam.

The boys sat, their hands intertwined out of the frame, just talking to the fans who’d tuned in and hinting that their announcement was a huge one for a few minutes so the interest could build and they could get the largest audience possible.

“Alright guys,” Harry spoke once the viewer count had hit 100k, “time to get serious. Niall and I have an important announcement.”

The boys shared a nervous glance with each other before tentatively raising their entwined hands into the frame. 

“Harry and I are together,” he said slowly, pausing to give the viewers a bit of time for the information to sink in.

“Like, boyfriends,” Harry added, “We have been for a couple of months now.”

The live chat on the side of the screen blew up with replies and mentions, the viewer count shooting up so fast neither boy could be sure how many viewers they had.

They tried to read through the tweets to gauge the fans’ reactions, but they were coming in so fast, that they could only really read a few. From the ones they could read, the overall reaction was shocked, but happy. Of course there were a few who thought the boys were joking, and a few who were already sending hate, but the majority of the tweets were sending congratulations and glee. 

“A lot of you guys think we’re joking,” Harry commented after reading a few of the tweets. 

“Management probably  _wants_  us to tell you we’re joking,” Niall added.

“But we’re not,” the boys said together.

And to prove it, they turned to each other and pressed their lips together for the whole world to see.

And at that moment, neither boy cared that management would be down their necks. They didn’t care that they could possibly lose their contracts and be kicked out of the band, because if it happened, they’d be together.

And nothing could ever change that. 


End file.
